Mis demonios y yo
by Mastercold
Summary: Después de haber salvado el dulce reino y a toda la tierra de Ooo de una catástrofe de proporciones bíblicas nuestro héroe descubre nuevos secretos y misterios que pondrán toda su existencia como persona y protector de todo lo justo y bueno en peligro (esto es un spin-off de finn y la princesa flama pueden quedarse con el final que había dejado o seguir con este)
1. Chapter 1

hola chicos tal vez ya vieron esto pero pensé hacer esto para poner un punto y parte en la historia original aunque espero que les guste esto véanlo como una historia diferente pero tomado de la historia principal seran a lo mucho unos 15 capitulos n.n o menos no lo se pero disfruten

* * *

Revelaciones

¡Vaya! Que noche había pasado nuestro héroe Finn nunca se había sentido así nuestro héroe en su vida era un calor tan tibio que recorría todo su ser sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho ere realmente hermoso y placentero como volar por los aires en un día tan azul brillante, había sido una perfecta noche después de su peligrosa, fascinante y un poco macabra aventura de su vida y ella su princesa tan amada por la cual literalmente viajo por ella hasta el inframundo, estaba tan fresca tan hermosa con su espalda desnuda y su cabello parecía un ángel caído tan temible pero a la vez tan tierno había experimentado lo más hermoso de su vida….ellos aun no despertaban de su noche de pasión desenfrenada, estaban abrazados totalmente desnudos con sus ropas al pie de la cama dormían tan tranquilos hasta que…

-pzzzz….-le susurraba alguien al oído a Finn-oye Finn despierta-le seguía diciendo la voz

-mmmm que ya no mas mama-decia Finn muy aturdido

-jajaja despierta Finn no quiero despertar a tu desnuda princesa-le decía con un poco de gracia

-desanuda? Si es muy hermosa espera…QUEEEEEERE -dijo Finn de un grito no había caído en la cuenta que alguien los veía-MARSHALLLLLLLL-grito con mucha furia lo que despertó a la princesa,Marshall volaba por encima de la cama en la que estaba Finn y la princesa

-Finn ¿que pasa?-dijo adormilada-vuelve a mi…-aun se fijaba que Marshall estaba ahí sobre ellos los miraba con una cara tan graciosa-PERO QUE ¡#$%&/ MARSHALL-dijo totalmente enojada ella rápidamente se cubría sus pechos con una cara más roja de lo usual

-¿pero que haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Qué VISTE?-esta ultima pregunta lo dijo aun mas asustado

-hey hey tranquilo viejo no vi nada-dijo con la mayor seriedad posible ya que estaba a punto de explotar de a risa-pero veo que te fue muy bien-dijo mirando al ver la ropa de Finn tirada por todo el piso-

-¿Y ENTOCNES QUE HACES AQUÍ?-dijo con ira la princesa flama-¿Cuánto TIEMPO LLEVAS AHÍ IMBECIL?-dijo a punto de explotar del coraje-

-no mucho jejeje verán me mandaron a buscar a Finn para que bajara a desayunar y fui a su cuarto pero gran sorpresa el nene no esta y bien a donde mas pudo haber ido-dijo con un gran sonrojo en la cara Marshall-entonces vine entre y vaya sorpresa…-esto ultimo no pudo contener la risa y la princesa no pudo aguantar

-TU ESTAS MUERTO-dijo lanzándole esferas de fuego directo a la cara y al cabello

-no…no no el cabello no-dijo esquivando el fuego que viajaba a una velocidad mortal en contra de marshall

Ella no se fijaba pero estaba quemando la cama y ella parecía en convertirse en su titan de fuego-PRINCESA PRINCESA HEY TRNAQUILA ME VAS A QUEMAR-dijo tratando de bajarse de la cama

Enseguida ella se apago la cama se comsumia con todo y Finn y ella casi sin aliento lo tiro de la cama para que no se quemara

-AYYY CALIENTE CALIENTE-dijo Finn mientras apagaba un poco de fuego de su cabello

-lo siento, lo siento Finn yo no quise….este perdón lo siento-decía mirándolo a los ojos pero en ese momento

-oigan que ocurrió se oyen gritos desde el vestíbulo…pero que pasaaaaaa-decia Marceline que había llegado corriendo pero al ver la escena la princesa flama totalmente desnuda pero claro tapada con la quemada sabana y Finn con el cabello un poco quemado e igual desnudo y al verlo se tapo la boca para evitar dar un grito de sorpresa pues solo basto ver eso para suponer lo que había pasado-marshall vámonos de aquí dijo mirando a su primo…pero entonces-

-oigan por que tanto ruidooooo-decia Fiona que iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla una blusa blanca y con unas vendas en los brazos y las muñecas, ella al ver se quedo totalmente paralizada por la sorpresa-fi…fin…Finn que…que-dijo apenas hablando

Ellos solo estaban totalmente sonrojados y avergonzados por haberlos encontrado asi pero Marceline fue en su ayuda-em fiona vámonos…vámonos-dijo apurándola para que no viera mas-y tu vampirito de pacotilla tiene que explicar mucho-dijo jalándolo del cuello de su camisa a cuadros-y empujo un poco a Fiona fuera de la habitación y a Marshall lo aventó y la darse vuelta Marceline le hizo un guiño a Finn y le dijo-tranquilos yo me encargo-y al decir esto la puerta se cerro y Finn y la princesa se miraron y no pudieron contener la risa

-JAJAJA Finn has sisdo lo mas gracioso de mi vida y lo mas vergonzoso-dijo Finn al verla ya no sabia si era un sonrojo a ira-

-JEJEJE igual yo-dijo muy sonrojado-aunque siento lastimas por el pobre de Marshall Marceline no tendrá piedad jajajaja-

-bueno creo que me debería de cambiar-dijo aun avergonzada y un poco sonrojada mientras recogí su ropa del piso-no me espíes eh-dijo con una sonrisa muy coqueta

-jejeje no prometo nada-dijo mirando su espalda totalmente desnuda y hermosa y el la tomo por la cintura y le comenzó a besar el cuello muy sensualmente-

-Finn travieso ya tenemos que bajar no queremos que nos vean otra vez-dijo dándole un beso

-esta bien deja me cambio-dijo tomando su ropa del suelo

Después de un rato Finn y la princesa bajaron al comedor del palacio donde todos esperaban hambrientos pues la dulce princesa le dio la orden a todos de no comer hasta que Finn y la princesa llegaran en la mesa Marceline estaba sentado en medio de fiona y Marshall y los saludo con una sonrisa muy enigmática como diciendo 'todo esta bien' y Marshall estaba sentado con la las piernas pegadas a el pecho y susurrando casi no se oia 'no debo decir nada, no debo decir nada' por lo que Finn supuso que Marceline le había amenazado de una forma tremenda, fiona por otro lado parecía algo pasmada incluso asustada digo no es que no supiera que era lo que hacían si no que le sorprendió ver a Finn casi desnudo para ella era como su hermano y casi no volteaba ver a Finn, en tanto lo demás los veian con mucha naturalidad, jake y cake solo los veían como si nada y la bonibel les dijo…

-al fin llegan ustedes dos ufff me muero de hambre-dijo algo enojada

-lo siento princesa es que estábamos ocupado-dijo Finn casi riendo

Pero la cabeza de Marceline decía 'si claro ocupados'

-no se preocupen-dijo levantándose de su asiento-el príncipe flama no nos acompañara esta en los prados del castillo practicando tiro al blanco bien que empiece el banquete-dijo anunciando el desayuno

Todos comenzaron a comer Finn y la princesa flama se sentaron juntos Finn comía unos dulces de manzana mientras la princesa flama comía algo de madera y carbón, todos comían muy a gusto nadie hablaba todos muy callados, lo que comenzó a desesperar a Finn todo ere silencio y pensó que todos sabían y estuvo a punto de perder cuando la dulce princesa dijo…

-veo que estas cansado verdad Finn-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-emmm ….que….cansado no….¿por que?-dijo muy asustado mientras veía de reojo a la princesa flama

-je si cansado por lo de anoche…-al decir esto a Finn se le salía el corazón-la batalla y todo eso debes estar exhausto

-aaaaaa….si eso-un alivio para Finn

-pues descansa mucho esa noche dare otra fiesta en honor a ustedes que lucharon contra el lich-dijo con una sonrisa-y por que marcy tiene otro novio-esto lo dijo con una pequeña risa que Marceline escucho

-a ver princesita de chicle no digas nada si no quires dormir en la nochosfera-le dijo con ojos que echaban chispas

-ya marcy pensé que aguantabas una broma-dijo algo enojada-pero como sea bien chicos la fiesta es a las siete okey bueno me tengo que ir a ver los preparativos

Ja Finn había esquivado una bala pero la verdad estaba dispuesto a decir todo lo que había pasado a su hermano pero no sabia como aun asi hoy seria un día excelente….al terminar el desayuno todos partian a sus respectivos hogares Finn se despidió de su amada y se fue junto con jake de nuevo a su casa en tanto fiona como solo estaba de visita en Ooo vivía en el dulce reino en una habitación designada por la dulce princesa, la princesa flama se iba a ir a su reino para ponerse perfecta para Finn pero entes tenia que ir por el insoportable de su hermano el cual encontró en los prados practicando sus tiros…

-ja buen tiro-le dijo ella mirando el centro de la diana

-no, falle por mucho-dijo mirando aun mas al centro, parecía tener una vista de águila-vez falle por 5 milimetros

-presumido-dijo con una sonrisa-te burlas por que nunca he disparado una flecha

-te asustas con tan solo ver mi arco-se comenzó a reír el príncipe-

-como digas…tenemos que irnos-

\- ¿A dónde?-le dijo sin mirarla-

-al reino debemos cambiarnos de ropa para la fiesta de esta noche-

-pues perdóname pero no ire odio las fiestas y tu lo sabes recuerdas la vez que casi destruyo el castillo por una rabieta mia ja no hermanita no voy-

-lo se pero…ira Marceline-dijo con una voz muy risueña

-emmmmm…estemmmm…okey vámonos-dijo guardando rápidamente la flecha que iba a disparar

La princesa solo se reía en su mente nunca había visto a su hermano así por alguien y menos por una chica la cual era muy mayor para el. Y asi partieron así hacia el reino de fuego.

bueno espero que les guste y comenten si les gusto o no ojala que si bueno me despido


	2. Chapter 2

hola y gracias por leer el primer capitulo de este fic estoy muy agradecido. Ahora responderé el comentario de una chica que comento: mucas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer en serio gracias, bueno si me quieres contactar este es mi face: cora sosa bueno espero con ansias tu solicitud

* * *

Descontrol

Llego la noche y era la hora de la fiesta todos los invitados estaban gozando de ella, Fionna,Marshall,Cake, Jake y los demás se divertían inclusive Billy se encontraba ahí con su nuevo brazo claro echo por bonny con inficiones de acero, titanio, oro y goma de masca. Después de un rato llegaron Finn con la princesa flama y Marceline con su hermano tomados de la mano.

-Hola veo que te la estas pasando de maravilla no es así?- le dijo mirando a la pareja

-Marshall¡-decía sonrojada- basta-

Este solo reía al máximo por la expresión de ella y del príncipe, estaban totalmente ruborizados.

-¿Qué ocurre linda?-decía Fionna llegando a su lado y tomando lo de la mano

-Valla valla Marshall veo que tu tampoco perdiste el tiempo ¿verdad?- le decía la princesa flama divertida en tono sarcástico

-emm bueno… yo… lo que pasa….ammm- tartamudeaba el vampiro

Todos comenzaron a reír en ese momento inclusive Marshall

-Hermanito por fin llegas-decía Jake acercándose al grupo…

\- que hay bro...

-je je je vamos a gozar de esta fiesta en tu honor que esperamos-decía el con ánimos

-¡Caro que si¡-gritaban todos en coro.

De pronto todos comenzaron a hacer lo suyo Marceline y el príncipe bailaban muy a gusto, Fionna y Marshall platicaban cerca del balcón mientras que Finn y la princesa flama estaban junto con Billy y Bonibel igual conversando. Llego el momento de brindar y todos se sentaron en el comedor principal para brindar por Finn y su acto heroico.

-gente del dulce reino, estamos aquí reunidos para brindar por un héroe que nos ha salvado a nosotros y a toda la tierra Ooo-anunciaba la dulce princesa-Finn el humano estamos aquí para agradecerte por salvarnos

Finn se levanto y dio las gracias- no fue nada lo hice por todos es lo que haría cualquier héroe ¿verdad?-decía modestamente

Ya todos comenzaron a brindar y sucesivamente a comer del gran banquete después de haber brindado por Finn siguieron con la fiesta hasta quede repente se oyó que golpearon la puerta del palacio con fuerza y uno de los guardianes abrió la puerta, todos se asombraron al ver de quien se trataba, una ser de tez palida y ojos saltones con un elegante traje de negocios, todos se sobresaltaron al verlo.

-papi…- susurraba Marceline con asombro al verlo

-¿el es tu padre?-preguntaba algo asustado su príncipe flama al ver semejante ser salido literalmente de las tinieblas

-sí, ¿pero qué hará aquí? Bueno no digo que no me alegre pero… ¿por qué?-dijo enojada no llevaban una buena relación, apartando al príncipe de su lado para acercare para hablar con su padre

-Hola señor Abader… ¿Cómo esta?-preguntaba Finn para romper el silencio, y evitar una confrontasion entre marceline su padre

-Jaa hola finn bueno yo me andaba paseando por aquí comiéndome una miserables almas de chocolate y me preguntaba si de casualidad esto era tuyo-decía de una manera tan pacifica que daba escalofríos a la dulce gente-

-ammm a que se refiere señor Abader-

-Solo este pequeño objeto que casi destruye mi mundo-dijo mostrándole el escudo astral y lo ultimo lo dijo muy enojado-causo muchos estragos sabes los dificil es que lo desactive ah no es algo que pueda matar-

-Este no señor… y si, si es mío señor muchas gracias por devolverlo- decía este con algo de nervios -pe...pe...pero no era mi intencion habia un ser llama...-

-No importa Finn, toma-dijo cortando la oración de finn y volviendo ah hablar con propiedad - bueno que no se detenga la fiesta caballeros continúen todos-De repente la música volvió a sonar- por favor como si yo no existiera-dijo con sarcasmo el rey de la nochosfera

-Hola padre-decía Marcy acercándose a este amenazantemente

-Hola bebe ¿cómo ha estado la monstruita de papi?- dijo entre risitas apretando las mejilla de marceline.

-Papa-se ruborizo toda mirando de reojo al principe que aguantaba las ganas de reírse

Él lo noto y le dijo- Lo siento hija pero quien es este joven que está contigo-decia mientras lo examinaba de todos los ángulos y planos astrales

-jumm interesante un ser hecho carbono que se consume a si mismo pero que nunca se acaba, su forma etérea es muy interesante, es idéntica a la princesa flama, su firma de calor es identica-el principe flama no sabia que es lo que trataba de decir Abader pero comenzaba a incomodarle hasta que marceline intervino

-je je je muy bien finn de la clase-dijo marceline muy acalorada- padre el es principe flama el tercero al mando del reino de fuego...-

-oh un placer, usted deber ser el hermano...bah que decir hermano, el gemelo de la princesa flama si no me equivoco-dijo inclinándose un poco

Ella suspiro profundamente-y tambien es mi novio -dijo con una voz casi audible y cerrando lo ojos con fuerza

por un momento el ambiente se volvió oscuro y pesado y Abader seguia en la misma pose de reverencia

-Eh señor ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo mientras se acercaba para tocar su hombro, y en sobresalto de energía el príncipe alejo la mano de abader sintio como una ola de energia oscura salia de el, parecia que todo iba a ir mal pero...

-¡Novio? Mi niña ya tiene novio- dijo con asombro y con los ojos casi en lagrimas mientras el ambiente volvia a su color y animo normal-al fin mi hija encontró alguien que la valore-dijo abrazándole con fuerza-mi bebe ya crecio-decia muy fuertemente

-papa...-dijo sonrojada marceline-me hacer quedar mal como reina vampiro-y...no me dejas respirar bien-se estaba poniendo morada

-ou si perdon, perdon-dijo soltándola- me deje llevar...es que -dijo casi volviendo a llorar

-si vuelves a decir algo te abrire la garganta-dijo marceline tomaando el cuello de su padre

-bien bie-dijo abader algo molesto

-Descuide señor tratare a su hija como la reina que es-dijo el príncipe para aliviar la tensión

-eso espero joven-dijo lanzandole una mirada asesina- de lo contrario mi mesa de experimentos siempre necesita de nuevos candidatos-le susurro al oido

-ok?-dijo el principe alejándose lentamente para reunirse con marcy mientras abader se alejaba ah hablar con finn

-tu padre da miedo-le dijo el principe con la cara algo apagada

-lo se es insoportable, oscuro y muy molesto-dijo furiosa-...pero es un gran padre-

* * *

-y bien señores que celebramos-dijo con toda la calma del mundo dirigiendose a finn,fiona y sus acompañantes-la apertura de algun nuevo centro de tortura la ejecucion de un algun asesino serial-dijo pensativo señor de las tinieblas- oh ya se la dulce princesa se ah declarado lesbiana oficialmente-

-oye noo-grito con furia la dulce princesa pero sonrojada-aun no- se dijo para sus adentros

-celebramos la gran victoria de Finn sobre el Lich- interrumpió Billy para cambiar el ambiente pesado que creo abader

-¿eso es verdad Finn?-le preguntaba el papa de Marcy algo angustiado, cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas bajo y serio

-Así es señor vera…- y le comenzó a contar con cada detalle lo que había pasado y como es que lo derrotaron las grandes hazañas que tuvieron que hacer para lograrlo. Al final de contarle Hudson se sento en una silla frente a finn y se noto pensativo y algo deprimido.

-Tío ¿qué te ocurre?-le dijo Marshall Lee al notarlo así.

-Finn… acabas de hacer algo terrible bueno no lo es nunca pensé que ocurriría debi protegerte mas es mi culpa-dijo con la cabeza baja

-Pero ¿por qué? el Lich era el ser más terrible de toda la tierra Ooo y ahora Finn acabo con el no lo entiendo-dijo Fionna confundida mirando el aspecto serio de abader

-Es verdad… ¿Por qué lo dice?-preguntaba la princesa flama junto a Finn tomándolo de la mano sentia que algo malo algo oscuro pasaria

finn estaba confundido ,proteger, culpa, deber eso no era algo que abader sintiera y menos hacia un mortal pensaba que era broma que era un error pero...

-Verán… en verdad les digo que Finn acaba aghhhh…diablos no es mejor que se quede asi…-dijo mirando a otro lado haciendo un agujero a la nochoesfera

-ah no ahora nos dices bien so-le dijo de forma tajante marceline que se veía algo enojado-no hemos ido ahs el finn de ooo y quedarnos con este tipo de dudas sobre el lich-ella lo sujetaba de su brazo para que no escapara y lo jalo de forma violenta

-bueno bueno-dijo de mala gana abader que se acomodaba su traje y se ponia de pie-el..el…-dijo aclarándose la gargante- era bueno tu padre o lo que quedaba de el

-pffff jaajaja seeeee aja-decia finn sin poder contener la risa-si claro y mi madre es la reina helada verdad-dijo partiéndose de la risa

(un loco autor se mete:

-como que mi padre se supone que la historia acaba con un final feliz

-a mi no me jodas soy el autor puedo hacer lo que sea o tienes miedo bebito de mami

-idiota ¬¬

-ahora ve ahí sigue la historia si no no habrá mas escenas sexis ademas es un spin-off)

Todos los presentes del palacio entonces se pasmaron por la forma de reir de finn pero aun mas por la cara de seriedad del señor abadeer

-je je si que haces buenas bromas abader-dijo finn quitándose le sudor de la frente pero su cara cambio cuando la expresion de abader no se reia-je je vamos hombre estas de broma verdad-dijo temeroso

-es mejor que les muestre a todos-dijo abader mirando a Finn y a sus amigos-lo que todas van a haber es anterior al lich algo muy oscuro ,frio y aterrador-dijo tocando la frente de finn y haciendo que todos entraran en una habitación como ninguna otra vista antes por todos los presentes, habian varios focos rojos iluminados y un gran cristal en medio de la habitacio

-Que es este lugar-dijo jake

-no eh visto nada parecido en ningun libro de ciencia-dijo bonibel

-Finn te explicare todo en seguida….-suspiro hondamente-Finn,hace muchos siglos los humanos eran la especie dominante del mundo eran muy listos pero no podian coexistir entre ellos siempre la diferencias era lo que hacia que se mataran entre ellos y pronto estallo un gran guerra una guerra que que cobro toda la vida de los humanos, este lugar es un laboratio de pruebas atomicas y armas quimicas donde los humanos probaban sus armas nuevas ...

-espera que tiene que ver esto con el padre de finn-replico la princesa flama quien no dejaba a finn que parecia estar en shock

-todo princesa, el es la razon principal por la que el mundo de los humanos murio-dijo agachando las cabeza

nadie lo podia creer ni siquiera marcelina marshall nunca se les habia confiado este conocimiento, finn no cabia en si, su propio padre habaia acabado con toda la vida pero como era posible.

dejeme proseguir-dijo abader por los murmullos que se oian de los de mas-anteriormente tu padre era un científico humano su nombre era james, el se encargaba de hacer investigaciones mutantes y de la creación del armamento biológico poderoso por si algún día se llegara a desatar una guerra…

Todos comenzaron a poner atención a lo ocurrido por era algo sumamente interesante e importante. Abader continuaba contando lo que sucedió todos parecían intrigados por todo lo ocurrido incluso la bonny que había historia mas detallada de la guerra de los champiñones…

-Tu padre era el mejor inventor de armas en toda la nación un día llego a crear un arma que jamás dio a conocer, un arma muy poderosa que podría acabar con la vida en la tierra un arma capaz de podrir el alma de todos los seres del mundo un arma que igual al poder…

-del lich-susurro finn-Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con que sea mi padre o no?- cuestiono Finn interrumpiendo mientras vei la escena de que pasaba frente a el u hombre casi identico finn pero de mayor edad con bata blanca y lentes qu estba dando ordenes a otros humanos que se veían alterados

-Claro a eso iba ya….como era un arma muy peculiar tenia ciertos desperfectos tu padre la arreglaba a cada momento cuando pasaba, un día cuando iba a probarla por primera vez tuvo una falla, una falla que marcaria la vida de james , pues el arma de alguna manera se fusiono con tu padre haciendo que su ADN se combinara con los componentes de alta radiación del arma poderosa, naciendo el "Lich". Tu padre perdió totalmente la memoria de quien era, de donde venia que era lo que hacía, tú eras apenas un bebe cuando esto ocurrió.

luego una nube de humo verde cubrio la sala donde todos estaba y veia como un ser abominable se retorcía del dolor era el padre de finn que se convertia con el lich

a raíz del accidente cientos de vidas iban muriendo una a una los que lograban sobrevivir a la presencia del lich mutaban en seres antropomorficos que fianalmente evolucionaran a los seres que vemos hoy en la tierra de ooo-decía mirando a la dulce princesa-Tu madre te llevo lejos de ahí para evitar que te perdiera el fin habia llegado empezó a arrasar con la vida en la tierra nada lo podía detener pues era demasiado poderoso un arma casi imposible de crear había sido creada por el tan poderosa que sería imposible que alguien la destrúyase y como consecuencia se había hecho una guerra…

-La guerra de los champiñones- susurro Finn

-exacto-dijo con desden abader

-pe…pero como es que la construyo, digo el era solo un humano aun con conocimiento ilimitado es imposible-dijo Marceline quien estaba en shock-se necesitaron de conocimientos misticos para crear algo tan...

-yo …yo le ayude a construirla-dijo con la cabeza baja

-queeeeeee-dijo Finn encolerizado pero como no el había convertido a su padre en un mostruo era difícil de preocesar asi e usa abalanzo sobre abader pero el se enojo del mismo modo y lo tomo con un fuerza descomunal

-Finn MALDICION ESCUCHA NO ERA MI INTECION YO ERA UN GRAN AMIGO DE TU PADRE EL SABIA QUE ERA UN DEMONIO MAS NUNCA ME VIO ASI EL Y YO ERAMOS AMIGOS AL IGUAL QUE EL ESTUPIDO DE SIMON, FUE UN ACCIDENTE NO QUIZIMOS ESTO-dijo con fuerza y amargura habían pasado tantos años desde aquel fatídico día

-entonces si el lich destruyo toda la tierra como es que Finn sobrevivió-dijo enojado Marshall muy enojado

-Pues mira finn–contesto abader tratado de hacer memoria de algo tan horrible-mira cuando la guerra estallo la guerra trate de ayudar a tu madre Sara una hermosa mujer…-dijo mientras todo lo de su alrededor cambiaba a un bosque que le era familiar a finn y aprecio una mujer alta con ojos azules y cabellera rubia que iba herida con un niño en brazos era finn

-el pasado de Finn es uan mas asombrso-dijo mirnado la escena ,la princesa flama,marcy,bonny, el príncipe flama,jake, cake y Fiona todos muy consternados

-….ella te protegía en donde sea siempre huyendo de la guerra juntos con otros fugitivos tu solo era apenas una bebe…pero llego un día donde un cataclismo se dejo caer sobre la tierra la razón de que toda la gente de Ooo exista y los humanos desaparecieran…pero ella además de ser una mujer admirable era una experta en la crionegenia…

-¿criogenia?-pregunto bonny

-si princesa el arte de congelar cuerpos o alguna otra cosa ella trabajaba en un proyecto llamado proyecto renacimiento que consistía en congelar a algunos humanos para que seguieran adelante con la raza humana entre ellos tu finn pero todo salió mal cuando estaban a punto de salvar a todos los que iban en criogenia tu padre apareció y arraso con ellos salvo tu madre y tu lograron escapar pero no fue suficiente tu padre los persiguió hasta la camara de criogenia donde te puso a ti primero pero estuvo a punto de no hacerlo tu padre volo la puerta del laboratorio si no hubiera sigo por Billy

-haber espera espera como que Billy-dijo Finn extrañado

-si Billy el héroe se enfrento a tu padre; deberas recordar Billy-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-a esa mujer de ojos azules que salvaste en california en esa época en tu ultimo encuentro con el lich

-oh si-dijo algo apenado Billy-ya recordaba haber visto eso ojo-dijo mirando a Finn-esa ves fue cuando mis caballeros y yo peleamos contra el lich

Finn se quedo paralizado por lo que había escuchado… no podía dar crédito a eso-entonces por que mi madre no se salvo ella igual era parte del proyecto ¿no?-dijo Finn enfurecido con los ojos idos

-ella trato de salvarse pero no pudo al estar tan cerca de tu padre adquirio una enfermedad muy terrible estuvo varios meses tratando de curarse pero era imposible ,ella no quería que murieras sabia que eras la ultima esperazna del mundo y no solo eso eras su hijo te amaba Finn para no cayeras en malas manos te mantuvo en criogenia cientos de años en una cueva siendo aun un bebe.

-y tu como sabes todo esto-dijo apretando los puños

-yo en la nochosfera podía ver todo lo que ocurria era un horror pero no podía hacer nada era solo un demonio de clase baja no siempre fui el rey de la nochoesfera no podía ayudar a tu madre nunca pude-

-Finn seguía cabeza bajo no sabia si era odio o tristeza lo que corria por sus venas pero algo era seguro quería matar-

-Finn cielo, estas…-deica tiernamente la princesa flama al oído de Finn pero ella se quedo sorprendida-

-callate-dijo apretando los puños –

-Finn pero que-decia algo asutada la princesa flama

-por que cada que hago algo sale mal por que por que maldición-decia su pupilas se hacían negras su cara se ponía tan palida como la de Marshall-MALDICION MALDICION-a decir esto el se volvia a transformar en su angel pero este era diferente sus ojos eran negros como la muerte y sus alas del mismos color y en su manos le habían salido lo que parecían unos guantes con gemas rojas

-oh oh-dijo el príncipe flama y Marshall a la par

-MUEEERAN-grito Finn lanzado un rayo de materia oscura hacia toda la dulce gente y a sus amigos

Todos asutados trataron de evitar el rayo mortal pero era inuitl incluso Marceline no podía hacer nada, pero Fiona-Finn clameta por el amor de glob maldición dijo empuñand el escudo astral protegiendo a todos

-Finn no oia razones solo en su mente había una mete MATAR..

Entonces el príncipe flama lo tomo por la espalda-oye viejo calmete haces quedar mal a mi hermana-dijo tratando de contenerlo, todo era caos la dulce gente salió por la puerta protegidos por Billy y bonny quines igual huyeron para proteger a los demás los únicos restantes eran, la dulce princesa,Fiona,Marshall,marceline,cake,jake,el príncipe flama y abader tenían que detener a Finn.

-sueltameeeeee-grito Finn lanzando a el príncipe flama hacia la pared del castillo callendo inconsiente

Esto no era bueno


	3. Chapter 3

hola chicos gracias por sus comentarios espero que les este gustan el fic o bueno parte de el n.n pronto subo la parte 4 ah otra cosa luego explicare por que finn tuvo un cambio tan drástico de personalidad tan solo 2 capítulos aunque creo que ya lo saben no esta mal que haga un capitulo respecto a ello

* * *

La asesina debe salvar al héroe

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?-se decia asi mismo Finn- ¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro?- se repetía estaba en una especie de animación suspendida solo podía ver lo oscuro del espacio y sus oir sus pensamientos-¿Qué ah ocurrido?-seguia diciendo entonces en ese momento vagamente recordó algo –ah cierto yo perdi-decía sin ningún entusiasmo mas bien era insensible- ¡mi padre eh! -dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica- de que me sirve ser un héroe si toda mi existencia se reduce al mal-decia mientras apretaba sus dientes- lo que una vez se me arrebato, no tiene sentido pelear contra la maldad-decia frivolamente-la maldad esta en todos somos perversos desde que nacemos, ahora me doy cuenta, matamos lo que tocamos, despreciamos a todo ser que se interpongo en nuestra ambición y nos excita hacer sufrir a otros-dijo mirando sus manos y apretándolas con furia- es mejor estar solo sin molestias y problemas es mejor no ser nada…es mejor dejar que nuestra alma se pudra….-

* * *

-Finn basta, basta es suficiente-decia la princesa flama que trataba de proteger a un pequeño grupo de niños del dulce reino que se encontraban en un rincón llorando-no puedes matarlos no eres asi- decía la princesa mientras creaba un muro de fuego para que Finn no pudieran atravesar.

Pero Finn no hizo omisión a esto, solo a podia pensar en matar su alma matar, se acerco mas y mas a la princesa el muro de fuego no servia de mucho la transformación de Finn era asombrosa no sentía dolor, ni siquiera al tocar las llamas, era un demonio, no quería razones quería sangre.

-Finn no lo hagas…-dijo la princesa flama mirando fijamente a Finn a los ojos…pero no hacia caso la ira se Finn se sentía en el aire era terrible entonces Finn tomando ambas manos como un garrote se dispuso a dar un golpe certero los niños del dulce reino- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

-¡HEY! TU BESTIA SUPERDOTADA-dijo el príncipe flama a Finn- DEJA A MI HERMANA- decía mientras creaba una cadena de fuego y la enredaba entre la manos de Finn –tu no tocas a nadie aquí desgraciado-jalo la cadena tano como sus flamas se lo concedían pero era inútil Finn tenia una fuerza descomunal y agitaba sus brazos como un animal para zafarse del príncipe

-no tan rápido viejo así no se porta un héroe ¡BEBITO INUTIL!-le dijo Marshall que estaba flotando sobre el y que aterrizo enfrente de el para proteger a la princesa flama-simpre eh dicho que tienes una muy linda cara…-

-SERIA BUENO QUE DEJARAS DE PARLOTEAR TANTO MARIPOSITA-le grito a Marshall el príncipe flama-

NO AGUANTO MUCHO GENIO-decía esforzándose al máximo

-…POR ESO ODIARE SER YO EL QUE TENGA QUE ROMPERTELA-dijo al ves que le atestaba un golpe demoledor en toda la cara que lo mando a volar por toda el comedor que lo mando a volar por toda el comedor y hasta lo saco fuera del castillo rompiendo una pared del castillo

-DEBEMOS SACAR A TODO MUNDO DE AQUÍ-grito la dulce princesa-Fiona, cake, jake llévense a la dulce gente a los calabozos ahora y cierren con llave-

-pero mi hermano-dijo jake conmocionado por toda la situación-

-ya la oiste jake debemos irnos de aquí la dulce gente es la prioridad ahora-le dijo Fiona mientras tomaba a jake a cake por los brazos

-TODA LA DULCE GENTE SIGANME-grito Fiona –TODOS DETRÁS DE MI LOS PONDRÉ A SALVO-cake, jake necesito que se transformen en una barrera que cubran los flancos de la dulce gente

-entendido-dijeron al mismos tiempo y asi lo hizieron .

-tomen llévense a estos niños-dijo algo desesperada la princesa flama que se acerco corriendo a donde estaba Fiona-cuidalos mucho

-no te preocupes-le dijo Fiona que le dirigía una mirada tranquilizadora- mientras haz que eso entre en razón-señalando a finn

Y en ese momento el dulce reino que vacía solo quedaban solo estaban la dulce princesa, Marshall lee, el príncipe flama, Marceline, abader

-no podemos continuar con esto-dijo la princesa flama dando una mirada repulsiva a Finn, pero a sabia que detrás de esa descomunal bestia estaba finn

Ahora el héroe no existía no podía ser salvado…pero ahora lo unica esperanza del heroe era una asesina

* * *

-¿Por qué seguimos peleando?-se seguía preguntando Finn-¿Cuál es nuestro propósito?, ¿Por qué debo conservar la vida de otros? Al final todos morimos, todos nos hacemos corruptos-decía mientras aun estaba en su sueño dentro de lo que era la personificación del mal, era terrible, pavoroso, poca fe, poca alegría, poco amor…

-porque es de lo que se trata la vida y el lo que tu nos enseñaste-dijo una voz débil y tenue que apareció en lo mas oscuro de su sueño, el ultimo sueño…

-maldición esto se esta tornando difícil-decia Marshall que trataba de contener a Finn, la pelea se había prolongado muchas horas mas de la mitad del dulce reino se había venido abajo

-hay que reconocerle el merito nunca había peleado tanto desde la guerra de los champiñones-que lo decía de una manera muy sonriente aunque tuviera una rajada enorme por todo el medio de la cara y se estuviera levantando de entre los escombros.

-realmente este no es el Finn asustadizo que conocí esa noche de lluvia-decia Marceline que trataba de ayudar al príncipe flama que estaba totalmente abatido-pero ningún golpe que le doy puede penetrar esa negra armadura

Esto no parecía ir a un buen final Marshall, abader y la princesa flama eran los que tenían mas aguante los demás estaban completamente exhaustos; Finn seguía endemoniado su único propósito era la destrucción todo rastro del Finn tierno y compresivo solo era una vieja ilucion, rompia, lanzaba, quemaba y mataba todo lo que veía era un desastre la princesa flama no cabia en si era una masa de furia también pero hacia todo lo posible por detener esta locura ,en su corazón de fuego no podía ver a su amado Finn con el que le había enseñado el valor del amor y la vida solo podía ver odio y muerto justo lo que había conocido por un largo tiempo de su vida…lo peor de todo comenzaba sentir lo mismo que en el pasado…

tengo una idea-dijo abader- de cómo detenerlo…

-pues escupelo tio-le grito Marshall

-bueno realmente no se que voy ah hacer con esto es muy peligroso no se que pueda ocurrir es un hechizo muy potente que exije mucha magia los resultados pueden variar-dijo abader

-¿puede morir?-pregunto la princesa flama que detenía un ataque de Finn a duras penas con las manos

-es muy posible-dijo abader con preocupación-el hechizo fue creado específicamente para destruir y desintegrar la maldad por lo que cuando era usado por una entidad maligna esta perecía en el acto

A la princesa flama se le inundaban los ojos en lagrimas de fuego no podía perderle asi nada mas nunca pensó que su alma gemela moriría por lo que juro destruir

-…pero tratándose de Finn creo que estará bien solo detendrá su poder… eso espero-dijo mientras veía como todo lo que estaba a su alrededor estaba en ruina-…es nuestra ultima opción

-hazlo…-dijo entre sollozos la princesa pensaba que era preferible hacer algo que dejar que fin se convirtiera en lo que una vez ella fue

-muy bien pero necesitare tiempo…MARSHALL, MARCELINE NECESITO QUE DISTRAIGAN A FINN EL LO SUFICIENTE PARA CREAR EL HECHIZO-dijo a la vez que arremolinaba sus manos y creaba una pequeña esencia negra con gris.

-ENTEDIDO-dijeron los a la vez y arremetieron contra Finn dándole una buena tunda en el cráneo pero este apenas se inmuto y tomo amabas hachas del filo de ellas-imposible- y las aventó a varios kilómetros fuera de ahí

-esto esta MAAAALLL-grito la princesa flama que estaba echa una supernova y le asesto un golpe certero en el corazón de la armadura y al parecer Finn sintió un daño considerable…pero no era suficiente solo lo detuvo unos cuantos segundos, y de repente una ráfaga de luz rozo levemente la mejilla de llamas de la princesa una destello casi invisible y una voz decía-ESTA LISTA-era abader que lo había dicho con mucha emoción el hechizo estaba en punto de colisión con Finn.

Mientras en Finn seguía esas voces-tu nos enseñaste todo lo que era la vida-decía esa tenue voz

-pero que eh ganado con eso-dijo con escepticismo Finn –nada ah cambiado

-tendrás que recordar y verlo…-y la voz callo

-AAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH-chillo Finn el hechizo dio justo en el blanco

-JA le di-dijo abader con alegría-

Finn comenzaba a brillar de color blanco intensamente incluso por su boca y ojos parecía sufrir gritaba y se retorcía de dolor-YAAAA POR FAVOR DETENTE-grito la princesa flama lo esta matando

-no puedo hacer anda una vez usado el hechizo no hay marcha atrás lo única que puede salvarlo ahora es su alma…o lo que quede de ella-

-Finn-susurro la princesa mientras contemplaba aquella dolorosa escena ¿ese era el fin? ¿Finn moriría?

No quería perderlo de nuevo debía vivir –NO TE PUEDES MORIIIIIIIIR-grito de agonía y de repente Finn parecía que implosióno en si mismo todo su brillo se fragmento estuvieron suspendidos un tiempo por el aire y todos los presentes contemplaban pero la princesa flama tenia distorsionado el rostro por el dolor –Finn no tu no-y los fragmentos cayeron al suelo todos tenían sus caras aturdidas por el dolor Finn había muerto…


	4. Chapter 4

hola chicos aqui el capitulo cuatro espero que les guste y gracias por leer, cada ves hay mas visitas bueno difruten

* * *

Tetradimencional

Frio…frio…todo esta tan frio…-se decía finn alguien tan marginado desde la concepción de su existencia-la vida es tan fría que me cuesta sentir el calor del señor sol …porque…porque sucedió esto…-se seguía repitiendo –nunca hubo esperanza….-decía al ver que está en un lugar tan desolado y oscuro donde solo veía destrucción y un aura de oscuridad sin fin. No lograba reconocer nada hasta que oyó una voz…

Siempre la hay-Decía la voz entonces en ese momento ante el apareció un bello color rojo que le llenaban los ojos de una calidez y ternura inexplicable, era una chica la mas hermosa que había visto, pero algo andaba mal esa bella figura tenia la cara totalmente descompuesta hasta horrorizada pero algo en ella le dio una fuerza- ja que hermosa flama -y finn se desvaneció.

La batalla había terminado y casi la mitad del palacio había desaparecido, Fiona y compañía estaban en silencio y observaban la devastación que se había provocado pero eso no importaba habían perdido a Finn habían perdido a un amigo a un hermano, la princesa flama solo podía estar de rodillas lo único que podía hace era llorar lágrimas de fuego, no sentía rabia ni odio solo soledad. El vacío era enorme, por primea vez la princesa del fuego sentía algo en su interior…frio que le desgarraba el corazon, su amor se había ido en resplandor, pero entonces ocurrió algo que llamo la atención de todos, los fragmentos que cayeron en la tierra comenzaron a titilar en el cráter que había dejado la explosión de Finn, todos miraban incrédulos, ¿de verdad finn había podido sobrevivir?

Un pensamiento cruzo como un relámpago por la cabeza de la princesa flama –esperanza- y comenzó a gritar como loca siendo la primera en correr hacia el cráter seguida por los demás con las caras entre sollozos y otros irritados

Finn…finn estás bien…fin-gritaba con entusiasmo la princesa flama, el corto trayecto hasta el cráter se le hacía eterno y entonces al llegar -finn estas…bi…-sus palabras se cortaron de golpe y una vez mas cayo de rodillas su flamas se volvieron azules, su respiración se agito,

-oye princesa que tienes…-dijo marcelinne al ver que la princesa caía de rodillas bruscamente- que ocurre-pero lo mismo le ocurrió a ella cuando vio el cráter y apenas pudo articular una palabras-no puede ser-dijo estirando su ensangrentada mano

Habían 4 humanos tendidos en la tierra

* * *

-Okey chicos esto va mal pero muy mal-dijo Marshall al ver tal situación tan disparatada-en toda mi inmortalidad no había visto nada como esto-flotaba en medio de toda la habitación cuestionándose y dándose golpes en la cabeza

-ja dimelo a mi esto no tiene sentido y vivi mas tiempo en la nochoesfera que tu ese lugar es de locos pero esto esta mal-decia marceline

-jumm un extraño enigma-decia la pensante dulce princesa-no viene nada en ningún libro de magia antigua NADAAAAA ESTAN FRUSTRANTE NO SABER NADA-Dijo jalándose el cabello de goma toda la noche estuvo buscando alguna información para este problemático asunto se le notaban la ojeras despes de la batalla y del gran hallazgo no había dormido en toda la noche y su percepción comenzaba a jugarle engaños

-no lo se creo que es algo geniañ pero raro osea esto no pasa a diario, que diablos hizo abader-dijo en voz alta Fiona-vamos se que se un demonio puede poseer un ser a la vez pero 4 no ¿o si?-aunque no creo que sean demonios son muy lindos todos-decia fiona acariciando la cara de uno de los humanos

En las camillas de la enfermería del dulce reino habían 4 humanos en tendidos en la cama, después de todo el alboroto de la noche pasada 4 humamos aparecieron en el lugar donde supuestamente había recibido el impacto fin nadie daba fe a lo que vio estos seres estaban inconscientes cuando la princesa flama los vio creyó que alucinada por el calor de la batalla pero era pura realidad los demás llegaran a asistirla y de igual manera quedaron boquiabiertos, en lo momento en el que Hudson vio lo ocurrido se desvanecido en una nube de humo con una sonrisa burlona, ya que marceline estaba a punto de reprenderlo

Al no saber que harían decidieron llevarse a esos 4 seres que no se veían nada peligrosos .Eran 2 chicos y 2 chicas muy a la par, una parecía una niña de no mas de 8 años la menos de todos los humanos con cabello gris y piel clara, la otra chica era rubia alta y con un parecido a fiona,uno de los otros 2 chicos tenia alrededor de 10 años igualmente con el cabello rubio piel clara pero con un monton de pecas por toda la cara y por ultimo y el que aparentaba tener mas edad que los demas un chicos de cabellera rubia y mechones negros y piel palida similar a la de marshall.

Jake era el mas consternado de todos despues de la princesa flama, se le habia contado todo lo que ocurrio y no pudo contener el llanto, el estaba en la enfermería y cake trataba de consolarlo, aunque todo el asunto de los humanos era repentino e impresionante a jake no le importaba su hermanito no estaba ahi habia muerto

-debemos obtener respuestas pronto-le susurro marceline a bonny- esto podria ponerse peor

-y crees que no lo se-dijo mirando a jake-el pobre esta sufriendo

-no me refiero a jake me refiero a la flamita, aunque ten control de si misma ella aun es muy inestable podría consumirlo todo-

-ya me ocupe se eso- dijo tajantemente- solo espero que funcione-ahora trabajar-decia ala vez que sacaba un libro otro libro de las estanterías de la enfermeria

* * *

-que diablos ocurre hermano por que…esos humanos estaban el lugar de finn-dio furica la princesa flama a su hermano

-no lo se pero no me gusta nada tener que estar en un calabozo mientras esperamos una explicación-decia algo enojado el príncipe flama, luego del problema de la noche anterior el príncipe y la princesa flama fueron llevados a un confinamiento en el calabazo del castillo no por algún mal comportamiento sino para evitar algún colapso emocional de la princesa flama(ya saben para que no destruya medio Ooo)y su hermano pues fue llevado con ella para hacerle compañía

-sabes hermana..-dijo el príncipe-ese efecto y esos humanos de anoche me recordó algo de una historia…

-no es el momento para palabrería cursi hermano-dijo la princesa poniéndosele la cabeza roja-nunca lo fue..-dijo bajando sus llamas y poniéndose de un tono azul-por que no puede quererlo mas…-dijo soltando unas débiles estelas de fuego-debi haberlo detenido

-oye no fue tu culpa-dijo con una tierna voz-el te amaba nunca lo negó-dijo algo apenado el principe mientras abarazaba a su hermana-

-flamita-dijo algo sobresaltada la princesa casi nunca tenia ese tipo de contacto con su hermano

-Ehh bueno como decía de esa historia…-dijo algo sonrojado-hubo una vez en la que un caballero amaba a una princesa pero su amor nunca podía ser ya que al ser caballero nunca podía emparentarse con alguien de la realeza pero todo caballero tiene una pizca de realeza en el corazón, la princesa lo sabia y haría cualquier cosa para poder tener a su caballero a a su lado entonces una noche ella preparo un hechizo muy poco convencinal para poder sacar todo el lado real de su caballero…pero no fue asi en vez de eso el caballero se dividio en 2 partes una parte era su bondad su amor y su justicia por el mundo era su mejor lado pero el otro lado era solo rencor odio hacia el mundo y la realeza maldecia a los demás por no poder ser digno y en arranque de furia asesino a la princesa y a su otra mitad creyo salir triunfante pero no fue asi al matar a su otro lado el igual murió pocos minutos después…-el príncipe seguía narrando pero..

-Basta no quiero oir mas-dijo la princesa flama esa historia le recordó lo mala que había sido en su vida anterior matar,matar y matar era lo único que hacia-perdon es que recordé..-dijo algo apenada

-je no es nada creo que me excedi aunque es solo un cuento para dormir no se puede dividir uno mismo solo digo que la historia es similar-dijo muy disvariado

-supongo que eso nunca pasaría-dijo pensativa la princesa-no pasaría…

* * *

-creo que mejor dejarlos en aquí un rato-dijo la dulce princesa-tal vez haya algo en unos textos antiguos pero…-dijo algo nerviosa mientras se mordia el labio

-que pasa dulcesito?-dijo marceline

-necesito su ayuda-dijo muy roja

-ah? LA GRAN INTELECTUAL Y REINA DE LA CIENCIA NECESITA AYUDA?-Dijo en un tono burlon la marceline

-es que son libros escritos en una legua casi extinta y eres la mas vieja de aquí-dijo muy enojada

-YO NO SOY VIEJA SACO DE GOMA RANCIA-Dijo totalmente furica marceline mientras tomaba su hacha-

-em chicas deberían calmarse-dijo con una plida sonrisa Marshall-

-CALLATE MARSHALL-dijeron al inisono lo que dejo pasmado al vampiro por el ambiente creado

-marshall es mejor que no te acerques-le dijo fiona tomándolo del brazo-es como cuando tu y el dulce príncipe pelean pero mil veces peor creeme-dijo apenada

De repente en todo el alboroto causado se oyo como choca algo metalico nadie vio nada solo se sintió una ráfaga de ciento y un escalofrio en todos los presentes en la enfermería entonces…

AAHHHHH-se oyo un grito desesperado bastante fuerte….era la dulce princesa pero nadie vio nada hasta que en una fraccion de segundo vieron a un chico con una daga en la mano la cual chocaba con el hacha de marceline-

-hacen mucho ruido-dijo el individuo que vestia de gris extrañamente con pantalones algo rasgados y una sudadera con capucha tenia los ojos rojos y el cabello rubio como el de finn de echo su voz tenia un extraño parecido a finn pero no era se oia mas amenazador…

Pero que demo…-trato de vocalizar marceline pero entonces el individuo se movio con gran agilidad y dio una intensa patada en la cara de marceline y la mando a chocar con el muro de la enfermería

-HEY CHICO CALMATE…-Dijo Marshall tomando su hacha-NO QUEREMOS PELEAR-trato de vocalizar pero en un instante tenia una daga enterrada en el cuello-

-je-dijo el personaje-pero yo si-dijo a la ves que golpeo el rostro de Marshall aplastándolo contra el suelo haciedo que su cuello tronara, era un ambiente que se había tornada salvaje de un momento a otro uno de los cuatro chicos había despertado y había actuado en de forma hostil, la la dulce princesas no sabia que hacer solo se derrumbo por la sorpresa y la escena que veía…entonces el personaje se volteo de manera poco expresiva y se quedo mirnado a fiona-jummm eres como yo en parte-le dijo mientras le tomaba por el cuello y la alzaba con suma facilidad

Fionna trato de zafarse de el pero no podía tenia una fuerza enorme-¿quien eres?-le pregunto con una vez apenas perceptible

-eso no importa verdad-dijo sin poner algún exprecion …fiona estaba a punto de recibir un impacto directo con el cuchillo…-por favor sálvame-dijo con miedo fiona viendo a marshall aplastado en el suelo

-déjale ir-dijo una voz cake que convirtio su pata en un puño con picos-

-ja obligame minina-dijo en tono burlon el humano-tienes miedo que haga algo como esto-dijo apretando el cuello de fiona

-AAAAGGHHHHHHhhhhhh...-gritaba de mas a menos fiona se oia como unos huesos crujia, cake no dijo nada solo se abalanzo sobre el sujeto pero esto solo tuvo que moverse unos cuanto centímetros sin soltar a fiona de sus manos-ou veo que eres muy gentil y buena al querer salvarla verdad-Dijo un poco serio- ESO ME ENFERMA.

* * *

Hasta aqui el cap de hoy hasta luego


	5. Chapter 5

hola gente gracias por leer este fic, les traigo el capitulo 5, gracias por todos sus comentarios, planeo hacer algo esta vez los primeros tres usuarios que comenten este capitulo les dare un preview del capitulo 6 solo a los primeros tres XD espero que les gusto

* * *

Lanza y daga

Cake estaba en desventaja el humano que habia despertado era demasiado fuerte y agil, marceline y marshall yacian inconcietes en el piso de la enfermeria y la dulce princesae estaba en estado de shock,

-¿Qué hago?-suspiro cake, el humano solo sonreia y apretaba el fragil cuello de cake- DEJALLE IR-espero la gata

-oh vamos linda en serio tanto miedo de que ella muera-dijoahora sin sonreir-una vida no vale nada-dijo mirando la palida cara de fiona-te estoy haciendo un favor niña-le susurro y su boca se lleno de sangre y empezo a escupir grandes cantidades de sangre el cuerpo de fiona comenzo a convulsionar

-NOOOOOO-grito cake se abalanzo unna vez mas contra el humano pero este lanzo una patada que la encrusto en la pared de la enfermeria cake con sus ultimos momentos de consiencia-no fiona…no-suspiro antes de quedar totalmente inconsiente

-bien y ahora creo que puedo divertirme-dijo al humano y alzo su daga hasta la altura de la cara de fiona-saludame a los otros-le dijo…entonces el humano sintio como un ligera precion en su cuello y vio como pedazon de madera salian por detrás de el-vaya parece que no puedo hacer nada en paz-dijo soltando una fiona que escupia sangre y con algunos huesos echos polvo.

-veo que aun hoy en dia eres una molestia Bony-dijo el humano refiriendose a la princesa que habia salido del shock y atacado al humano-pense que solo te quedaria a onbservar con simpre lo haces siempre viendo el mal alrededor tuyo y nunca haciendo nada- dijo con ira alzando su daga

-por favor no…-suspiro con las lagrimas en los ojos

-muy tarde para la pided-dijo moviendo su arma

Se oyo commo un murmullo, una linda melodia los cielos, el mejor cantos de las aves el ambiente de la habitacion tenso y oscuro cambio un sensaion de calor.

-ay no-excalo el humano-

De la nada empezo a escupir sangre, en el vestido de la princesa y esta miraba incredula como una lanza dorada atravezaba el pecho del humano y este apenas se inmutaba por el dolor, pero lo aun mas asombroso fue ver a otra humana que tenia ciertos rascogs similares a fiona, vestida con unos jeans azules y una chaqueta de un azul mas osuro con vbordes negros

-calmate-le dijo la humana

-obligame-le susurro

Y entonces la humana alzo su lanza con con el humano en ella y lo lanzo fuera del castillo rompiendo la pared que los separaba del exterior,, la cuention aquí es que estabaan el 8 piso del castillo.

La dulce princesa estaba estupefacta no sabie si era por lo ocurrido o por la gran fuerza que desmostro la humana, solo podia comtemmplar el horror, fiona aun vomitando sangre no sabia si aun seguia viva, cake en la pared inconsiente, y los primos vampiros inconsientes en un charco de sangre, lo peor es que aun no estaba del todo segura si la humana no era… monstruo

-estan bien-la voz de la humana rompio el silencio y saco de sus pensamientos a la princesa no soy un monstruo eso creo yo-dijo lenvantamndo a fiona y poniendola en una de las camillas con mucha precacucion ya que fiona aun estaba consiente y se quedo miranando a la huma si narticular una palabra

-hey oye esta bien si-dijo la humana con ternura-te pondras bien-e dijo a la vez que lee dabaun beso en la frente y el sagrado se detuvo y se oyo como algo crujia-eres dura de matar ¿eh?-le regalo una sonrisa y en ese moento fiona se durmio

Luego bajo a cake y solo la obsrvo y la puso al lado de fiona de igual manera con delicadeza se les quedo mirando un momento y se voleto a ver la los vampiros

-no creo que ellos necesiten ayuda-sonrio para si mismo y vio de reojo a la dulce princesa que aun estaba asustado aun con los actos de ayuda de la humana-

-tranquila no te hare daño—le dijo extendiendo la mano dandole una franca sonrisa-

-¿en serio?-dijo temblorosa

-en serio-le dijo riendose un poco-somos amigos-dijo tiernamente agachandose un poco-lamento lo que viste-dijo bajando la mirada ala vez que se erguia y corrio rapidamente hcia el gran agujero por donde habia caido el humano, se asomo, penso que veria al humano en el suelo, pero solo vio un gran crater manchado de sangre-oh no, esto no es bueno,-suspiro el humano misterioso habia escapado penso en ir tras pero tenia otras cosas que hacer no podia dejar a los otros dos humanos-en algun momento nos volveremos a ver-dijo aun mirando hacia el horizonte, de un mo,ento a otro sintio como una un frio metalico le rozaba las ambas mejilla

-QUE LE HISISTE A FIONA-grito marshall que sostenia su hacha con furia-

-QUE HISISTE-le grito marceline de igual forma

-calma yo no le hize nada solo la salve-les dijo seriamente

-NO MIENTAS SEGURAMENTE ERES IGUAL QUE EL OTRO HUMANO-dijo marshall sacando su colmillos

-es cierto marshall-grito la dulce princesa-me savo y los demas igual

-NO TE METAS BONY-le grito marceline- te pudo haber mentido tal vez sea solo un treta-apreto la empuñadura de su hacha

-ACABEMOS CON ESTO-grito marshall-NO ME FIO-also su hacha

-ay marshall no me gustaria que ledijieran a la chica que amas que mataste a la chica que la salvo-le dijo serenamente

Marshall dio un pasa atrás totalmente confundido-¿Cómo sabes?-

-oh y marceline deberias hacerle caso a bony por lo general simpre lo sabe todo, tu me los has dicho ella siempre tiene razon-rio un poco

Igualmente marceline dio un paso atrás asustado-espera como?

Ambos hizieron memoria y solo habia un solo persona qu le habian dicho esos secretos Finn no podian creerlo-

-Finn ¿eres tu?-dijo timidamente marceline

-no-dijo friamente la humana-solo una parte de el- me llamo sunset-dijo volteando se y mirnado a los ensangrentado vampiros

-no puede ser-dijo marceline mirando a la humana tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes-

Ambos bajaron sus armas, marceline no pudo evitarlo solo solto su hacha y salto hacia la humana y le abrazo-pense que nos habias dejado-dijo llorando

-je vamos las aventuras nunca terminan marcy-le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

* * *

hasta aqui XD espero sus comentarios gracias n.n


	6. Chapter 6

se que es corto pero espero que sea de su agrado ya saben la uni y trabajos en fin espero que les guste y gracias a todos ustedes por sus reviews son lo que me motiva mucho mcuho, lles mando un abrazo cibernetico y recuerden que siempre es hora de aventura

* * *

Conociéndome un poco

El silencio era sepulcral, de un momento a otro aquella humano que habia demostrado la fuerza equiparable a la de un monstruo estaba consolando a la mas ruda, fuerte, dura y casi malvada reina vampiro, marceline nunca habia llorado asi en años, pero bueno si tu mejor amigo muere frente a ti y luego ves una especie de fantasma parecido a el supongo que es inevitable llorar

-ya ya todo esta bien esto aquí marcy-la llamada sunset acarciaba el lasio cabello de marceline-vamos deja de lloara se supone que tu eres la que me consolaba ¿oh no? jeje supongo que asi se debe sentir ser el maduro-dijo con una sonrisa

marshall solo miraba boquiabierto la escena, su prima nunca habia estado asi en mucho tiempo y lo peor de todo con una chica humana que lllevaba literlmente minutos de conocerla, en todos su años como vampiro nunca habia visto algo asi, y para acabarla no podia dejar de pensar que esa humana sabia sus secretos, los secretos que le habia confiado a finn, aunque claro solo en el mundo de marshall eran secretos para todo los demas era evidente que amaba a fiona

-tonto, tonto, idiota-le maldecia marceline-pensamos que habia muerto, no te podia perde no ahora, aun no-sollozaba marceline, estaba pasando por un maremoto de emociones, ira, miedo, amor, esperanza

-je si lo se bueno ahora no soy el soy ella, bueno eso creo-dijo tacandose sus pechos-jeje es raro-tanto como bonnibel y marshall se sintieron avergonzados con la accion de la enigmatica sunset-como sea ya deja de llorar en este momento tenemos que hablar-giro su mirada hacia marshall y la dulce princesa-todos, lo que les tengo que decir es importante

-espera espera-dijo marshall para romper el sonido del llanto de marceline y para captar la atencion de la humana-como que eres parte de el-marshall se limito a mirar los ojos de aquella humana, el aun seguia procesando lo dicho por sunset-

-te digo que se los contare cuando todos esten consientes-dijo mirando la camilla de fiona-deben saber que ocurre, aunque si les soy sincera aun no entiendo bien lo que ocurre

-aja si y dime por que deberiamos confiar en ti humana-vocifero marshall alzando su hacha-como sabemos que tu y tus amigos humanos no son monstruos.-sus dientes en puta rechinaban, entonces sintio como una delicada mano suave lo tomaba por el hombro-marshall yo confio en ella no preguntes por que pero es que no se su aura su aura es parecida a la de finn, mirala-le dijo con voz tranquila bonny, marshall solo enfoco bien sus ojos para aquella humana y era cierto su aura era tan pura como la finn pero diferente pero noo sabia en que-

-yo….yo igual confia en ella, ella es finn-dijo con voz quebrada marcelina tratando de reincorporarse, sunset miraba fijamente a marshall, era el que estba mas tenso de todos, aunque finn hubiera reaccionado de manera igual, bueno ella lo suponia eso hubiera echo ella y por consiguiente finn aunque no estaba segura , de echo su exsitencia para ella era cuestionable

marshall dejo caer los brazos, bufo y dijo-bueno quiero estar seguro solo hay algo solo finn sabria dime si tuviera 5 manzanas rojas, 8 tarros de sangre de oveja, un millar de gomitas rojas y la sange de una virgen ¿Cuántos dias podria vivir sin beber ni una gota de color roja?-pregunto algo arrogante marshall

La Dp procesaba la informacion haciendo calculos por alguna razon eso le parecio importante ya saben la cerbrito, marceline solo fruncia el seño, como marshall podria preguntar algo tan complicado, ademas finn nunca fue un erudito o algo por el estilo, la tal sunset estaba en problemas

-jajajaj-todos yeron la semejante carcjada de sunset que los dejo sin habla-diria que eres un idiota marshall lee el mas atemorizante vampiro nunca preguntaria algo tan rebuscado o complicado, el solo tomaria una manzana y listo-ella no paraba de reir era como si finn riera en forma femenina, marshall solo dio una pequeña sonrisa-ja respuesta correcta bro-dijo ala vez que se acercaba y le mostraba su puño ensangrentado, y sunsent hizo lo pripio y choco su puño con el de el-

-bueno…-sunset dio un largo suspiro-y miro todos a su alrededor-supongo que quieren una explicacion

-claro que si-respondio con inquitud la dulce princesa-pero primero debemos arrreglar este desastre-dijo mirando todo la habitacion

-en ese caso me quiero retirar-dijo sunset mirando el gran agujero-

-¿Espera te vas?-le dijo marceline-pero…pero-

-no podemos dejarte ir-le dijo algo desconfiado marshall

-no que nos ibas a dar respuestas-dijo dp

-si si lo se pero en vista de que fiona y cake estan inconcientes y que lo que acaba de pasar es muy extraño debo dejarlos para orrganizar sus ideas y para se sincera igual estoy algo cunfundida, no se preocupen volvere cuando ella despierte, lo sabre-y sin mas sunset salto por el agujero hacia el vacio

-todo miraron horrizados y se aproximaron a el agujero esperando ver estampada a la humana peero no fue asi la humana estba de pie ilesa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salio a toda velocidad por los prados del castilllo, rumbo al bosqque,

todos voltearon la vista la dp con una cara que decia ¿Qué demonio acaba de pasar?, la dp se encogio los hombros y se dio la vuelta-supongo que solo podemos esperar y reparar esto, ah sido extraños, en serio casi enfermo-dio un resoplido y se dispuso a arreglar todo el desorden

los primos vampiros solo se miraron y asintirero y fueron a ayudar a la dulce princesa, de repente un destello naranja ilumino la sala y se oyo un grito

-QUE DIABLOS ACABA DE OCURRIR AQUÍ-grito la princesa flama al ver el gigantesco boquete la pared habia escuchado un enorme estruendo desde el zotano y no dudo en derretir la puerta de caramelo macizo para que ella y su hermana fueran a ver que ocurria, marceline y compañía pusieron su atencion en su destellante amiga-

-je no lo vas creer-dijo nerviosa la reyna vampiro, señalando las caman donde estaba los humanos.

A kilometros de distancia….

el viento en mi rostro era asombroso, nunca me habia sentido asi tan libre, tan fugaz tan fuerte me pregunto si el siempre se sentia asi cada que salia a buscar aventuras, bueno deberia saberlo ¿no? despues de todo era parte de el, lo que ponia las preguntas ¿acaso exsitia? ¿en verdad era libre? ¿Por qué todo esto habia ocurrido? ¿y por que era una chica?

sunset corria libre entre los arboles a las afueras del dulce reino era muy rapida, mas rapida que un humano promedio, pero no era humana, al menos eso creia ella o ¿no? la verdad era complicado, nunca se habia sentido haci como alguien realmente libre alguien que no dependia de la existencia de otro, si realmente era bello….pero eso no le quietaba la idea de por que ella estaba ahí, ella debia ser parte de finn, no andar corriendo por donde quisiera, era mas complicado de lo que creia el era parte de un ser que ya no exisitia pero aun asi se sentia conla necesidad y obligacion de hacer lo correcto, nunca dejaria que alguien pagara por sus actos, mucho menos finn, sin embargo ella era finn, aun no organizaba bien sus ideas, confuso, oscuro y frio era lo unico que se le venia a la mente, despues de correr un rato se acerco a un pequeño lago en la profundidada del bosque donde se detuvo a beber un poco

-supongo que despues de todo sigo siendo algo humana-dijo respirando agitadamente por el cansancio, se acerco a el lago y contemplo su nueva apaariencia, mas bien su nueva apariencia ella nunca tuvo u cuerpo real-vaya si que me pparezco algo a ti fiona-decia mojando su cabello, la sensacion del agua era excitante, sabia como sentia, pero tocarla por primera vez con esas manos reales, era como un sueño que nunca penso tener, con sus manos tomo y sorbo se tumbo en el verde pasto que se veia tan apetecible-esto es raro pero me agrada, vaya que si-paso su mano por todo el verde pasto, las sensaciones y la brisa del viento era reconfortante, de repente noto el cielo rojizo que anunciaba la tarde, no puedo evitar pensar en esa princesa que siempre estaba en llamas, con un mirada melancolica en el cielo y escuchando el palapitar de su nuevo corazon no puedo dejar sacar una palabras-prometi no alejarme de ti y no cumpli…yo ….yo lo siento….pero sigo aquí ahora yo te prometere que dejare que te dañen mi princesa-dijoa la vez que se ponia den pose de caballero y se formaba ante ella su lanza-resolvere esto oh bueno en parte lo hare jeje bueno no se como explicartelo-decia para sus adentros

-vaya vaya que conmovedor-una voz friaa una brisa gelida congelo hasta los nervios a sunset….

* * *

alguna sugerensia o comentario solo pidanlo


End file.
